


skuggor i gränden

by emei



Category: Cirkeln (The Circle) - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: F/F
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det är två dagar efter skolavslutningen, en försommarkall och ljus kväll och Vanessa är vansinnigt rastlös.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skuggor i gränden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/gifts).



Det är två dagar efter skolavslutningen, en försommarkall och ljus kväll och Vanessa är vansinnigt rastlös. Evelina och Michelle har ringt typ tusen gånger och krävt förklaringar till varför hon bara försvann från festen, men Vanessa har inte svarat. Eller alltså hon har redan sagt att hon bara gick en vända, så nu får dom faktiskt ge sig.

I alla fall har hon inte lust att träffa varken Evelina eller Michelle just nu. Inte Wille heller. Och kanske är det därför hon inte vill träffa tjejerna, för att de skulle kräva att få veta alla detaljer.

Hon går hem till Linnéa, utan att ringa först, med ett nervöst sprittande i kroppen.

 

***

Vanessas tankar hörs hela vägen upp i trappuppgången, till och med över musiken Linnéa vridit upp på högsta volym.

( _this town kills you when you’re young_ , Elias Elias Elias. Det är en minneskväll, fast en bra sådan.)

Vanessa brukar inte tänka riktigt såhär mycket och såhär högt. Det surrar av nervositet omkring henne. Nästan som den gången hon smög in osynlig för att spionera. Linnéa vet fortfarande inte varför hon väntade så länge innan hon avslöjade henne. Eller jo det gör hon, hon vet precis varför, just hur brännande svartsjuk hon ville få Vanessa att bli. Men det är ingen vacker känsla.

Linnéa vrider ner musiken en aning, går och öppnar dörren i samma ögonblick som Vanessa lyfter handen för att knacka. Hon ser häpen ut, nästan skrämd, innan hon ler brett och knackar Linnéa på näsan.

\- Du har för jävla bra intuition för att vara normal, vet du.

Linnéa svarar att hon hörde Vanessa i trappan, och det är ju sant. (Snart ska hon berätta. Snart.)

\- Kom in. Jag gjorde te nyss, det räcker till dig med.

Vanessa kliver in, draperar en arm över Linnéas axlar och drar in henne i vardagsrummet. När hon vrider på huvudet för att säga något är hennes ansikte bara centimetrar ifrån Linnéas. Hon skulle bara behöva luta sig lite, lite närmare, sträcka på sig en smula, för att pressa sin mun mot Vanessas, bita henne i läppen med vassa tänder, visa henne hur den bästa sortens kyss är hård och mjuk på alla de rätta sätten. Snart, snart ska hon göra det också.

Nu ger hon Vanessa en kopp Rooibos-te (Vanessa hävdar att det smakar hö, men häller i fem skedar socker och dricker det i stora slurpar). Linnéa byter skiva och sätter sig i soffan med benen slängda över armstödet. Vanessas ögon följer hennes gungande fötter, fram och tillbaka, retfullt. Hon ler.


End file.
